1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical assembly, and more particularly to an optical assembly combined by an adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a schematic cross-sectional view of an adhesive optical assembly 10. The optical assembly 10 includes a bottom light enhancement film 11, a top light enhancement film 12 disposed over the bottom light enhancement film 11 and an adhesive layer 13 between the top light enhancement film 12 and the bottom light enhancement film 11.
There are many potential problems in the adhesive optical assembly 10, including: (a) because the contact area between the adhesive layer 13 and the prisms 14 of the bottom light enhancement film 11 is smaller, there is not enough adhesion force between the adhesive layer 13 and the prisms 14 of the bottom light enhancement film 11; (b) increasing the thickness of the adhesive layer 13 is a way to increase the adhesion force between the adhesive layer 13 and the prisms 14 of the bottom light enhancement film 11, but it usually leads to the reduction of the optical gain (i.e. brightness); (c) “wick phenomenon” (i.e. capillarity phenomenon) 15 resulting from the adhesion between the adhesive layer 13 and the prisms 14 of the bottom light enhancement film 11 also largely reduces the optical gain.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes an optical assembly and its manufacturing method to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.